


pardothing

by breakfastinblue (Pamphylia)



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Restraints, a little bit of dubcon, backtalk, das it, dingy rooms, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/breakfastinblue
Summary: Manny Pardo seems to be stuck between a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Manny Pardo (Hotline Miami)/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	pardothing

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a sexy meme thing me and my friend made up lol
> 
> this is my first time writing smut pls don’t hurt pls haha

Shit, this wasn’t supposed to happen! This wasn’t in the plan! Goddamn it. Manny wasn’t meant to be here, he was supposed to get out of his hellhole, and bring the news to the chief. Not this, dingy, godforsaken place. This stupid, stupid, cold and hard place that not even the light could have the honor of brighting up. This looked like a bootlegged version of hell, not that Manny went through it during his manic episodes, but this place screamed improvement in the game of mental and physical torture. Fucking hell, what were these russians trying to do with him anyway? Ask him for his grandmother's number? Come to her house and fuck the shit out of her in front of Manny? No, it has to be something else. And the thought of his grandmother receiving fellatio was that of nightmares. He tried to pull away from the cuffs attached to the sides of the table, but all he could do is stand up effortlessly and miserably fall down on his back again. Manny became annoyed as he tried again and again, but it was no use. He’d have to wait for someone to come in this weird ass room, with the weird ass smell of death going through his nose. Manny does not want to be here, but at least he could’ve not get punched in the face and wake up here for fucks sake. Couldn’t he just wake up in a nice hotel room instead? Christ…

Manny pulled on the cuffs harder this time, wishing the table he was restrained in would break for a moment and he’d be free, but he knew that it was made of metal-like material from accidentally hitting his head. The unrestrained parts of his body twisting and turning. What a great way to try to escape, Manny should have thought this out but he was too busy in his work to even notice the hint in plain sight. The good little detective sneered once he remembered what happened earlier, how he managed to piss off some fucker from cuba, but not even realizing he’s from the fucking russian mafia. Damn it, it would’ve been better if he kept his mouth shut but then again, he was drunk. It didn’t really matter to him anymore. A punch is a punch. A big one. And a painful one at that. He could still feel the impact of it too, what did the man even eat to get so strong like that?

Manny heard the door open in front of him, and for once in his life, he’s contemplating whether this was a hallucination or not. Noticing at least five (or maybe seven) russians coming in the room, and also catching the attention of the same cuban along with a smiling, long haired compatriot. Who had a large scar on the side of his face and an earring that bore the insignia of the soviet union. The Son!? What the hell was going on that made him want to come here? They all came in the dingy, dim-lit room, with cold expressions and sharp wits. The Son’s smile was wide as ever, his thin green eyes somewhat glowing in the light as he walked towards Manny. The cuban followed suit. And after Son’s small hand gesture to the men, they circled around Manny. At looked at him with such an emotion that they couldn’t describe. Except for the cuban. That man looked more cold than his father, Manny assumes. 

“Well, Well. If it isn’t  _ the _ detective Pardo! And here I thought there would be no one else like you.” The Son beamed at him, leaning down to meet Manny’s face, his side arm near his head. Manny spat at Son, “Bastard, what the fuck are you keeping me locked up here for!? I didn’t do anything to your stupid mafia, you cunt!” The Son chuckled and grinned even more at this, his gaze turning to meet his companion from the other side of the table Manny was restrained in, “Henchman, didn’t you remember he didn’t want to come here and you had to bring him by force?” The Son innocently asked, but his tone wasn’t that of innocence at all. Rather, it was that of teasing. He was teasing Manny, wasn’t he?

The Henchman spoke as he looked at Pardo, his eyes glued to Manny’s angered ones. There was a small hint of amusement in him, “Why, yes boss. I do remember that.” He answered, his voice deep and centered. The bags under his eyes challenged Manny’s, and for once Manny couldn’t find a way to speak back. “What a feisty little cop he is, no wonder Mr. Manny is so popular amongst his unit,” Son said, “Men, you’ll love this one.” Some of the men smirked at Son’s remark. But what did he mean? Love what? What are they gonna do to him? Kill him? Torture him? The detective yelled, “Don’t think about killing me, you idiots. Chief will get word sooner or later and he’ll pour hell on your asses!” The Henchman hit him on the head when he did so, a signal for “Quiet down.” to Manny. And he stayed quiet as Son grabbed a knife from his jacket, “To answer your question, we aren’t going to kill you. We’re going to do somethin’ a lot different. Call it a mutual agreement, for now.”

“You’re going to torture me aren’t yo-  _ mmph _ …!” 

“Thank you, Henchman.” Son complimented, looking at the rug in his mouth that was now attached to his head. Manny tried to get out of the grasp, but was slapped in the face until he stopped his failed attempts. It was no use now, he was really going to die but the hands of some hasbins that have nothing better to do with their lives. No, he doesn’t want it to happen, not now, not like this! Manny prepared for the inevitable and closed his eyes shut, but only felt the tip of the knife slash through the seam of his pants. Hearing Son rip out what’s left of the material and leaving Manny pantsless. Only showing his black briefs for the peeping group to see. 

“Let’s prepare the detective. What do you think, Henchman?”

“I’ll do it first if it means he will no longer annoy me.” The Henchman said, lifting up his shirt all the way to his upper chest. The freezing air hitting his stomach and pecs, feeling his nipples starting to erect and get sensitive. The Son, upon noticing them, pinched Manny’s nipples slowly and softly while his knife sliced off his briefs and ripped them out of his body. His muffled breathing tensed and hitched as his flaccid penis was now revealed to the group looking. Some of the Russians started to unbuckle their pants and jerk off whilst the others simply caressed his thighs. Watching as Manny’s attempts to escape slowed down until he was a trembling mess, feeling The Henchman hold the cops head in place and the Son’s already caressing his half-hard penis. The red, leather material of his fingerless gloves gives manny a need of wanting to squirm and just jerk off himself just to be done with it. Manny started to feel lightheaded as he began to sweat, his face growing hot and red. And witnessing bites on his neck coming out of henchman, groping a pec and pinching the other nipple. Manny gets it now, they’re preparing him for the worse, and they’re just being  _ gentle _ . Manny can’t even begin to imagine the sheer possibility of getting absolutely wrecked by these mafiosos, but here he was, groaning in pleasure as he’s being prepared to get gangbanged. He can already see the precum spilling out of some penises.

For the first time in his life, Manny was glad he got his medication. 

The Henchman and The Son stopped at this point, both pulling away and looking at the restrained cop. Seeing the newly formed hickeys and erect cock in their fields of vision, yes, this was enough to them. “I think you and I are both done with his preparation, good luck with your session, men. We’ll see you later.” The Son said to him, going out of the door and waving goodbye. The Henchman followed soon after but whispered in his ear, “Behave,  _ puta _ .” the leaving without another word. Manny couldn’t help but shiver at that moment, and then noticing the men start to touch him everywhere. Around the inner thighs, around his cock, even his face and hair. One kissing him on the cheek and whispering to him in his mother tongue, one hand creeping up to his entrance and pressing a finger or two inside, feeling a creamy substance being slathered around his asshole. Another climbing on the table and pumping his cock while the mafioso pumped his own. Then frotting them together while the pre coming out created a smooth friction. Manny’s makeshift gag was now out of his mouth and replaced with a penis ramming itself in, making the cop nearly gag. His hair was pulled in movement to bobbing his head up and down, feeling the thick girth and length of the penis overcome his entire mouth, forcefully opening his jaw in ways he could not even think of. 

It was until he felt one inside of him that nearly made Manny break, feeling his body being blissfully torn open as the cock inside of him slowly went in, then thrust more faster and shocking. Manny moaned around the cock as he was getting fucked, feeling his legs go up the mafiosos shoulders and hearing the loud slaps and plaps of the his asshole taking all the pleasure. Feeling the large thing hit his prostate and making him shoot thick spurts of cum on his open stomach. His mouth being pulled out as his hands were now led to jerk them off, his body bounced in pleasure and he moaned so loudly it could nearly crack the walls, “Ah… Hah… M-More…!” Manny yelled out in pleasure. The smirks of the russians growing into a grin, feeling the cum emerge from the russian fucking him and feeling a soft kiss as soon as the russian pulled out. His abused hole leaking out the white liquid and being forced to swallow some as one came on his face, the thick substance being somewhat salty on his taste buds. 

It went on for hours, and Manny couldn’t feel or hear anything but pleasure and moaning. Hearing the laughs as Manny was spanked, slapped and hit, the cum in his mouth gargling his moans and the unstoppable orgasms he would experience. The all finished one way or the other, all giving him love and compassion soon after, but being left there. Manny was now untied and free to go, with new fresh clothes. But now, he wishes he could stay for another round.

END

**Author's Note:**

> woah


End file.
